Kairi is Wet
One evening, it was raining outside the Sanchez residence and thunder crashed every twenty five seconds. Young Baloo and Elmyra Duff were supposed to be getting Kairi from Sora's house as a favor from Miguel, but were distracted because Elmyra had been playing video games and Baloo had been eating junk food. "Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! I'm gonna get you!" said Elmyra as she pressed the buttons. "Jump the mushroom." said Baloo as he ate a squirt of chocolate syrup. "I'll jump the mushroom when it's mushroom jumping time!" said Elmyra with a glare. She went back to her game and Baloo ate another squirt of chocolate syrup. Suddenly, the front door opened and thunder crashed loudly. Kairi slammed the door hard and glared at Baloo and Elmyra. "Hello!?" She angrily stomped toward them, but they did not notice her. "HELLO!?!?" she shouted again. Baloo noticed her this time. "Oh, yeah. This is for you." said Baloo, giving her an umbrella that they were also supposed to give her earlier and returned to a twenty pound bag of potato chips. The front door opened again. "Hi." said Miguel, as he came into the house. Thunder crashed outside again. He noticed Kairi, dripping and wet as he gasped in shock. "You okay?" "I'm wet." said Kairi, shivering with angry tears. Miguel gasped in shock. "Don't say anything. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it. Trust me." He moved madly towards Baloo and Elmyra, who did not notice him. "Baloo! Elmyra!" he shouted. Baloo and Elmyra did not listen. He started by taking the bag of chips from Baloo. "Hey!" said Baloo as he took it. He picked up the remote and switched off the television. Elmyra gasped in shock. "What up with that!?" Miguel gave them a stern look. "One thing. I specifically told you to do one thing for me. Look at Kairi." Kairi nodded glumly. "She's wet." said Elmyra. Miguel rolled his eyes in disapproval. "Everyone can see I'm wet, you big bully!" said Kairi. "Shh!" Miguel shooshed her. He looked back at Baloo and Elmyra. "You were apparently too busy to get her from Sora's house, but were NOT too busy to play video games all day..." "Elmyra..." Baloo started, scowling at Elmyra. "...or sit around, smuggling twenty pounds of junk food." Miguel finished. "Baloo!" Elmyra snapped, glaring at Baloo. "I keep telling you they are bad people!" said Kairi. "Well," said Miguel, looking even more stern. "Do you have anything to say for yourselves?" Baloo grunted. "Actually, yes. All these video games we play and all this junk food we eat can't be good for our health." "We should go outside more often." said Elmyra. "Both of you, go upstairs. You're grounded tonight." "But it's Saturday night." said Baloo. "I'm supposed to be dancing with my friends at the disco." "You're as evil as Tzekel-Kan!" shouted Elmyra angrily. "Both of you apologize to Kairi and go upstairs." said Miguel sternly. Baloo and Elmyra had no choice. Before they passed Kairi, they stopped. "Sorry." said Baloo. "I'm sorry." said Elmyra. Kairi said nothing. She shook her head haphazardly, spraying water from the rain at them. Baloo and Elmyra proceeded to their rooms in shame. "Kairi, Kairi," said Miguel. "Sorry you had to see that. It's going to be all right. I'll have you out of these wet clothes in no time." Kairi nodded as he took her to have a change of clothes. Category:X Is Wet